runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Agh'galok, the Temple of the Three Brethren
|items = Recommended: |kills = * 3x Spirit (level 45) * Several Dwarven Infantries (lvl 45) and Dwarf Captains (level 80) * Dwarf King of the West (level 125) * Dwarf King of the North (level 125) * Dwarf King of the East (level 125) }} To start, speak to Kon'galok. He tells you that he found an old book in the basement of his house. The book described a contraption that could stop even the most powerful armies. He wishes to go adventure for it, but he in only a young dwarf and needs to keep his shop running. It is up to you to find out what this contraption is and everything there is to know about it. Read the book Kon'galok found in his basement. (Actually read the book, it has specific instructions of some landmarks that may reveal the location of the device. This could be different for every player that embarks on this quest.) The book tells the story of the three brethren. In the Fourth Age, a trio of mighty brothers set out on a quest. The purpose of the quest was kept a secret from everyone. The three brothers swore each other to secrecy and they began their quest. The quest was to infiltrate the stronghold of the dwarven king, Mur'kalog, and steal the plans for a machine capable of unspeakable power. The brothers were never seen again, and the memories of them faded to myth, and then they were completely forgotten. The first landmark is the recently discovered statue of the dwarven king, Mur'Kalog. He is holding a huge axe (beyond any other in the game now), and he is in traditional dwarven armour. The statue however, is missing a gem in the center of his helmet. The second landmark are the ore deposits in the western part of the dwarven mine. (these would be new ore deposits placed in that area.) Mine these to access a small network of tunnels (requires 35 Mining). There are 16 rooms in the network. Search all of them to find a room with a pedestal in it, on the pedestal is the gem that belongs in the helmet slot. Pick up the gem, once you do that, the screen will shake and you will receive 100 damage. Then three spirits (level 45) will appear and attack you. Attack them, they won't die, they will just faint, once the last one is "defeated" they will talk to you, and you figure out they are the three brethren. They say they are nameless and that it isn't important. They create a ring around you and spin slowly, the gem you received turns into the Kalog Gem. In one of the rooms of the network is a Dungeoneering door (some Dungeoneering level). Navigate out of the network of rooms, then go back to the statue. Use the gem on the statue. The screen will shake again, and now the statue has an "Open" option. Open the statue. You now find yourself in a large cave with three medium statues. Cutscene: the three spirits float into the room from the ceiling and absorb into the three medium statues. The three medium statues animate. Digging at the wall in the back center of the cave, they start uncovering a massive statue, this is the Statue of Agh'galok. The statue of Agh'galok animates and talks to you. He tells you where the powerful machine is being kept. It is being kept in three parts in maximum security dwarf strongholds. (Finally, expanding the dwarf kingdoms to more of RuneScape, not just that one mine and the city.) The three current dwarf kings, Bar'galor of the West, Zur'Aeth of the North, and Seg'Lugh of the East, have the keys around their necks. You must infiltrate and kill the three kings to gain passage to the Dwarven Vault in Keldagrim. Each stronghold has a different "theme". The Western Dwarves are skilled in axes, the Northern Dwarves are skilled in warhammers, and the Southern Dwarves are skilled in swords. The Courtyards are filled with Dwarven Infantry (lvl 45), The Outer Corridor has four Dwarf Captains (level 80) and the Inner Sanctum has two Dwarf Guards (lvl 100) and the Dwarf King of the North, East (lvl 125). In the respective stronghold, you can get many black, steel and mithril weapons and armour. A key is required to access each different area. So killing a couple of each type of soldier should get you into the next area. After killing the Dwarf King of each Stronghold, go to Keldagrim and use any one of the keys on the Dwarven Vault Door. All three keys will be used, and the vault will open. Once inside, you will see an ancient machine, two little wheels in the back, two larger wheels in the front. In the center of the vehicle is a giant furnace. Standing along side of it is Chief Engineer Snozzlesnout. Talk to him to find out what it is. You figure out it's some sort of attack vehicle. An impenetrable rolling shield for many archers and mages to attack from. What you also figure out is that a cannon can be mounted on certain ones. In the Fourth Age, the dwarves were planning an assault against the humans. Thankfully enough, the humans and dwarves ended their war before the attack vehicles were ever functional. If these were on the battlefield back then, the human race could have been extinguished. Now it is time to disarm the attack vehicle for good. Bring a few fire runes and a few coal with you on this part. Place the fire runes and coal in the furnace of the attack vehicle, then light in with a tinderbox, back away and the explosion will crack the furnace and destroy many of the parts. Go talk to the spirits again, and then Kon'galok to finish the quest. Rewards * Smithing, Mining, Crafting and Dungeoneering experience * Access to dwarven technology: consists of add-ons to weapons and making super weapons (example: Rune Scimitar + Dwarven Sword Piece = Rune Scimitar (D), added attack bonuses, maybe with some magic damage) * Dwarven Strongholds Soldiers are not aggressive. Strongholds have great mining spots and smithing spots. Category:Rework